Tenchi's True Love
by Duo2000
Summary: A mysterious man from the future comes back in time to stop a crisis from destroying the future.
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi's True Love

**Tenchi's True Love**

  
  


**By Duo2000**

  
  
**I do not own Tenchi Muyo, ah you know what I mean...**   
  
*It was a beautiful day like always, the sun shining bright and warm, everyone was enjoying the nice day by going outside and enjoying the weather, all of them except Washu, who was in her lab working on something as usual*  
"Where is everyone" Tenchi said, Washu replies "They're all outside being lazy as usual", "It figures" Tenchi replies, *Tenchi Walks outside to find out what everyone is doing*, "Why don't you join me?" Ryoko says to Tenchi, "I think I'll pass" Tenchi replies...  
*Tenchi walks out to the lake and enjoys the beautiful scenery and sighs*  
"I wish that I could enjoy this scenery without those women bugging me" Tenchi says in a sad voice... "Ryoko is too wild and Ayeka is too proper, I wish there was a medium" Tenchi says while sighing...  
*In Washu's lab, Little Washu is working on something*  
"Just a little more of this should do it!" Washu says while emptying a beaker full of some liquid into a container, but just then, right as the drop hits the other liquid, it explodes, Washu's hair is on fire and she has ashes on her face, "Huh, but that was, Mihoshi's been switching the labels on these!!! She's always messing things up in my lab!! Gggrrrr!!" Washu says while stomping off to a room to clean herself up. She walks in and changes clothes, and then notices her hair is on fire, "Oh no!! Not my hair!!!" Washu says while putting the flames out with her hands, "That Mihoshi really is something!!!" Washu yells as she walks back to the lab.  
*Back at the lake* Ryoko is hugging Tenchi "Why won't you love me, Tenchi, why?" Ryoko says with a sad look on her face, "Because you're too wild!!!" Tenchi says angrily, "If you were a little less crazy, I might consider it..." Tenchi says while pushing Ryoko away from him, "But, all I want is for you to love me, it's not fair, you love Ayeka more than me, don't you?" Ryoko says with a tear coming down her cheek" "Ryoko, I love every one of you girls, just not that way yet, I still haven't decided." Tenchi says while looking at Ryoko guiltily, "Well, I guess that's okay, as long as you don't love Ayeka more." Replies Ryoko, Ryoko wipes the tears away from her cheeks and walks away while saying "I'll try to be better from now on, okay, Tenchi?" "Okay, Ryoko" Tenchi replies with a happy look on his face, Tenchi walks off to the shrine for his chores...  
"Remember to sweep the stairs after you're done with that, Tenchi!!" Yosho yells, "Okay grandpa" Tenchi responds with a disgusted look on his face, "Why me" Tenchi mutters to himself, Tenchi goes down to the stairs and starts finishing up his chores, an hour later, Tenchi finishes and walks back up the stairs to Yosho, "Grandpa!! I finished my chores, I'm going to go plant some carrots now!!" Tenchi yells at the office, Yosho slides the door open and responds "Okay, go ahead!" and walks back into the office.  
Tenchi arrives at the carrot field which has been dug up by Ryo-ohki, *Heh, well, at least she plowed it for me." Tenchi says while smiling, "Meow" Ryo-ohki looks around with a confused look on her face, "No Ryo-ohki, there aren't any carrots here right now, I have to plant them first." Tenchi says while planting carrots, Tenchi finally finishes after 2 hours and walks back inside.  
"Welcome back, Tenchi" Both Ryoko and Ayeka shout at Tenchi while standing there in front of him, "Now, girls, I'm tird, not right now." Tenchi says with a nervous look on his face, "Will you come sit with me, Tenchi, please?" Ryoko asks Tenchi with a cute look on her face, "Oh, well, okay, just don't do anything funny, I'm tired." Says Tenchi while he sits down on the couch with Ryoko, "Wha!?!?" Ayeka Yells, "Why are you flirting with that monster woman!!!!" Ayeka screams at Tenchi, "Well..." Tenchi says but is interrupted by Washu, who jumps out of her lab suddenly, "Are you calling my Little Ryoko a monster!!!!" Washu yells at Ayeka, "I know she may be mean at times, but she's still my daughter, and she deserves a little respect for saving you so many times!!" Washu screams, "Washu, I have something to show you, you see, I put up a security camera beside Tenchi's room to see if Ryoko was going in." Ayeka calmy says to Washu, "Well, thiss is one of the pictures it took!!" Ayeka says to Washu and hold out a picture of Washu sneaking into Tenchi's room with barely any clothes on and carrying some sort of machine, "Wha?" Washu says with a nervous face, "I didn't think you'd find out about that" Washu says while scratching her head, "What!!!! Let me see that!!!" Ryoko yells as she grabs the picture out of Ayeka's hand, "What?!?! How dare you!!!" Ryoko screams at Washu, "Hehe... but, it's not what you think, I... gotta go!!" Washu says as she bursts towards her lab and locks the door, Ayeka and Ryoko both stare at Tenchi, "What did she do?!?!?! Tell us!!!!" Ayeka and Ryoko scream at Tenchi, "Well, I really can't tell you that, she tried to do something, but I stopped her" Tenchi says nervously, "Well, as long as you stopped her" Ayeka says in a calmer voice, "My own mother tries to do that to MY Tenchi!!!", They eventually calm down, and everyone is back to normal.  
In the future, in a huge ship, a commander named LtStorm is repairing some super weapon, "Is The NeoD-gun repaired yet?!?!" LtStorm screams at Garland, "Yes sir!" Garland replies, "But we still can't find a way to stop the detonation from a direct shot to the NeoD-Gun" Garland says with a nervous face, "Well, that's okay, Damn him! Duo has overpowered my empire, I must find a way to destroy him, but there is nothing that can defeat him in this timeline" LtStorm yells angrily, "But there has to be a way, wait a second, if I can't defeat him in this timeline, how about in the past!! His father and mother, Ryoko and Tenchi, if I eliminate them before he is born..." LtStorm says as he devises a plan...  
Back at the Masaki house, Sasami rings the bell and yells "Dinners ready!!", everyone runs towards the table except Washu, who is quietly sneaking out of her lab, and slowly sneaks towards the dinner table, she sits down, "Hah!! I made it!!" She yells happily, Ryoko and Ayeka notice Washu and glare at her evilly, "What are you doing here? We still haven't forgiven you!!" Ayeka and Ryoko say in an eerie evil voice, "Heh... I think I'll be going now!" Washu says as she grabs her meal and runs for her lab, Ryoko and Ayeka stand there happy, "Don't mess with my Tenchi!!!" Ayeka and Ryoko say, they notice each other and glare at each other, sparks shoot between their eyes, "Tenchi's mine, Ayeka!!" Ryoko shouts at Ayeka, they both get into an argument while Tenchi stands there with a nervous look on his face, "Well, they haven't changed a bit." Tenchi says with a disgusted look on his face, Mihoshi tries to stop them from fighting, "Ryoko, Ayeka, stop fighting!" Mihoshi yells, but she gets slapped away by Ryoko, "Stay out of this, Mihoshi!!" Ryoko yells at her, "When will those two grow up!" Kiyone yells as she sees them yelling at each other, everyone watches them argue and sighs.  
Back in Washu's lab, Washu is workig on the chronosphere, a device that allows teleportation, creation or deletion of objects and the ability to change anything in the universe, Washu sighs and says "I wish could be with Tenchi, but I can't take him away from my daughter, and it's not like he would want to be with me, after all, I'm in a 12 year old's body..." Washu says with a depressed look on her face, "Oh well, I need to finish up this invention anyway." Says Washu while working on the chronosphere...  
Back in the future, LtStorm is finished repairing the Neo Commander, his mech, "Check all systems" LtStorm says to Garland, Garland replies "Checking systems now", Garland starts flipping switches on the mech's console and checks all of the systems to see in they are operating correctly, "Hmm, they all seem to be opperating at maximum efficiency" Garland quietly says to LtStorm, "Good, now, get the chronosphere ready! I'm going back in time!!" LtStorm yells to Garland, "Why, sir?" Garland responds, LtStorm give Garland an evil glare, "Don't ask questions, just do it!" LtStorm screams to Garland, "Yes sir, sorry." Garland says as he punches in a few buttons on the chronosphere's console, LtStorm's mech and him shine with a bluish glow and dissapear, they reappear on earth. "Now to find Ryoko and Tenchi! If I take them out, I will rule in the future!!" LtStorm yells as he laughs insanely. Without LtStorm knowing, Duo had tracked down the surge in the dimension. "Hmm... Lothar!! Get me a track on this dimension time surge!" Duo says to Lothar, "Yes sir! I will get right on it!!" Lothar replies, Lothar enters a few keys into the console and finds the area and time that LtStorm went to,"Okay, the time coordinates are 289-657-C sir!" Lothar says, Duo stands there, "It must be LtStorm, Lothar, set up base defenses, I'm going to the past!!" Duo yells to Lothar, Duo hops into his mech, the Lighthawk, and steps onto a transport pad, "Yes sir, be careful, LtStorm is dangerous!!" Lothar says as he waves goodbye, "I will." Duo says as his mech dissapears with a blue glowing flash.  
Back at the Masaki house, Mihoshi trips over the table and knocks it over, "Oops, sorry Kiyone" Mihoshi says since Kiyone was hit by the table, Kiyone picks the table up and screams at Mihoshi, "You are so clumsy!!!! But why does anything you do always have to include me!!!! Ugh!!!!" Kiyone says as she walks away stomping her feet, "Sorry..." Mihoshi says meekly, Tenchi walks in and sees Washu sitting there typing on her console, Tenchi sits down beside her, "So, what are you doing, Washu?" Tenchi says with a smile on his face, Washu turns and smiles, "Well, I'm working on a new invention, it's only the **best invention ever!!!**" Washu says with her eyes opened wide and a cute face, "Great, Little Washu! What is it?" Tenchi says with a nervous face, Washu looks surprised and responds by saying, "Well, it takes time from different dimensions and rearranges a dimension to the inputted criteria." Washu says in a very serious, scientific voice, Tenchi sits there dumbfounded, "Um, a little simpler explanation, please?" Tenchi says softly, "Sure, a simpler explanation, it changes time to your own needs, in other words, it can create objects, erase objects, or serve as a time machine, and a few more, unimportant details, understand?" Washu says to Tenchi with a proud look on her face, "Yes, now I understand, that could become useful." Tenchi says happily, Washu smiles and turns towards her console, "Yes, it will, but it's not finished yet, and don't tell anyone about it, okay?" Washu says while typing in some programming for the chronosphere, "Sure, why, because they would try to use it?" Tenchi says to Washu, Washu turns and looks at Tenchi with a serious face, "Yes, and it could completely erase the entire universe..." Washu says to Tenchi, "Oh" Tenchi responds, suddenly, Ryoko walks in and screams, "Are you coming with me, or are you going to flirt with Washu!!!" Ryoko yells, Tenchi turns nervously, "We're not flirting!!!" Tenchi yells to Ryoko, Washu sees Ryoko and roll her eyes, "Geez, talk about paranoid" Washu quietly says to herself.  
A few hours later, a Yosho is drinking some tea when he notices ripples in it, "Hmm, an earthquake?" Yosho says, but the ripples get bigger until there is a pounding noise and the ground starts shaking, Ayeka goes outside to check on the noise, "You know, it's awfully rude to... huh?!?!" Ayeka notices a mech standing there, it's LtStorm, "Where are Tenchi and Ryoko?!?!" LtStorm shouts through the speaker, Ayeka stands there with a surprised look on her face, "Wha, why do you want them?" Ayeka responds, "Don't ask questions, princess!!!! Answer me... NOW!!!" LtStorm yells to Ayeka, Tenchi walks up from the carrot field and Ryoko looks outside and goes out there, "What, who are you" Tenchi screams at LtStorm, LtStorm's mech turns towards Tenchi, "Since you are going to die soon, it will do no harm to tell you" LtStorm says through the speaker, "I am LtStorm, a commander from the future, our ideals have been crushed by your son, in order to win, I have come back in time to kill you before he is born, then I will rule the dimension, now..." LtStorm explains to Tenchi and Ryoko, Ryoko stands there with her jaw dropped, "Who is his wife?" Ryoko asks LtStorm, "His wife is, Ryoko. So, I must kill you both!" LtStorm yells, "Now, enough talk, it's time for you to die!!" LtStorm says as he aims the Supreme NanoLathe gun at the ground and fires, the gun creates objects, he created three laser turrets to take out Tenchi and Ryoko. Everyone stands there with a scared look on their faces, "LtStorm, now, your targets are Ryoko and Tenchi, kill them!!!" LtStorm yells as the turrets begin to shoot at Tenchi and Ryoko, Ryoko jumps up and dodges the blasts while firing beams at the turrets, but the beams bounce off, "Uh oh... didn't work, Tenchi, let's get out of here!!!" Ryoko yells as she runs away as fast as she can, but is hit by a laser, wounding her leg and causing her unable to move, Tenchi stops to pick up Ryoko, "No, Tenchi, you go, I'll be okay." Ryoko yells, pushing Tenchi away, Tenchi sees a laser about to hit him and turns around, just as the laser is about to hit him, the Lighthawk Wings activate, blocking the shot, Tenchi takes out the lighthawk sword and cuts all of the turrets, causing them to explode, LtStorm looks sees this and is surprised, "What? The lighthawk wings? I heard that they were something in the past ahving to do with the three goddesses, hmm, no matter, he is still no match for me" LtStorm says as he aims the NeoD gun at Tenchi, but Ryoko fires at the gun, LtStorm pulls the gun out of the way, "Fool, that would have destroyed the planet!!!" LtStorm yells at Ryoko and turns the gun towards her and fires, an anti matter blast comes out and destroys Ryoko, "Noo!!! Don't!!!!" Ryoko screams right before she is killed, everyone looks in horror as Ryoko died and her body was destroyed, Tenchi looks over and sees Ryoko gone, "Ryoko?" Tenchi says as a tear rolls down his cheek, "Ryoko!!!!!" Tenchi yells as he lunges towards LtStorm and cuts LtStorm in half, a frame appears and turns into the cut porion of the mech, regenerating it, "Heh, now you are the only one left, now you will die with Ryoko!!" LtStorm Yells to Tenchi as he raises the NeoD-gun and is about to fire when a mech steps in front of him, "No, not you, Duo!!!!" LtStorm screams in horror as he sees the Lighthawk step in front of him (BTW, Duo looks like Trowa from GW), "I detected your time gap you left when you came here, that'll teach you not to close the gate, now, I'll stop you!!" Duo yells at LtStorm, "But how can you exist? I killed Ryoko, how could you have ever been born?!?!" LtStorm shouts, "Heh, when you go back in time, the dimensions change, Ryoko must not have been his wife in this dimension, it must have been someone else!" Duo says confidentally, LtStorm turns and aims the NeoD-gun at Duo, a glowing shield appears around the lighthawk, LtStorm fires, but the shot dissapears once it touches the shield, "Huh? That shield isn't made of force, it seems to be made of a time barrier. It's using the same technology as my chronosphere!!" Washu shouts, "The chrono shield will erase anything from time when it touches it, now, to finish you!!" Duo shouts at LtStorm, LtStorm flies into the air and fires lasers at the lighthawk, the lasers dissapear once they hit the shield, Duo pounds LtStorm into the ground and punches a hole through the Neo Commanders hull, and takes it out, with the EAS (Energy absorbing shield) generator in its hand, "Now, LtStorm, it's time to end you forever!! You will die, along with your evil ideal!!!" Duo yells at LtStorm, the LightHawk raises it's hand, a hatch in the arm opens and a small gun comes out, the chrono beam, the hand grabs the gun and fires at LtStorm and erases the Neo Commander from time, but right before it was erased, LtStorm returns to his time with the chronosphere.  
Everyone looks in awe at the giant mech, they wonder who is piloting it, and where it is from, a hatch on the mech opens up and Duo hops out, " I am from the future, fighting for the ideals of the Ravens, the only good force in the future, LtStorm leader of an evil organization, is trying to take over the other organizations so that he can have full control of the universe, he destroyed the Ravens, all except me, but thanks to my mother, wait, nevermind, I shouldn't tell who she is, or else it may effect the past, anyway, we had new advanced technology, that was able to wipe out the evil organizations, only LtStorm's was left, but he fleed and ran, and now, he is trying every way possible to get rid of me, and if he kills my true mother, or Tenchi, then I will dissapear from time, and the future will be a horrid place, I will stay here to help you, but I can't release any more of the future's info, or else it will effect the past..." Duo explains the entire story to Tenchi and the rest, everyone has a confused look on their faces, "Now, to move this mech" Duo says while he presses a button that cloaks his mech, "Now, Yosho, I have to talk to you, alone, okay?" Duo says to Yosho, Yosho walks over, "Sure" Yosho says, They both walk over to a distant spot, "Yosho, what I'm about to tell you cannot be released to any of the others, or else it will effect the future, now, I am Duo, I am the son of Tenchi and Washu, LtStorm thought Ryoko was the wife of Tenchi, but in the future, I hacked into his database to change the info because I suspected he would eventually do this, now, neither Washu nor Tenchi must be killed, if they are, I will never exist, and the future will be ruined, all chances of survival will perish, and everyone will be slaves forever, now don't release any of this info to anyone, okay?" Duo says to Yosho, Yosho stands there with a surprised look on his face, "Okay, Duo, I won't, but didn't LtStorm get destroyed?" Yosho asks Duo, "No, I tracked a time opening in the mech right before he was destroyed, also, I will go under the name Trowa, okay? That way it won't make Washu and Tenchi think of another name for their child." Duo says to Yosho, everyone stands in the distance watching them talk, "What do you think they are talking about?" Tenchi asks, "I don't know" Washu replies, Yosho and Duo finish their discussion and walk over to the group and Yosho introduces him but keeps the secrets secret.  
The next morning, once everyone wakes up, Ayeka waits oon the couch and screams, "No Ryoko!!!!! Ahahahahhahahah!!!!!!!", everyone glares at Ayeka disgustedly, Washu jumps in, "Fraid not, Ayeka, the chronosphere is finished, so..." Washu shouts while typing in a few buttons, she presses one last button and there is a bluish glow and a sound outside, Ryoko walks in, "What happened? I remember some blast killing me and then, huh?" Ryoko says while confused, "I brought you back to life with my new invention!!" Washu shouts, Tenchi runs up to Ryoko, "Ryoko, you're alive!!" Tenchi shouts happily and hugs Ryoko. Duo stands in the background next to Yosho, "Hmm, now what are we going to do about that?" Duo whispers to Yosho, "That is a problem" Yosho replies, "Well, my appearance must have effected this timeline, I have to change things around" Duo says, he forms a transparent laptop just like Washu's and types in a few buttons, "Now, the chrono effect is still active, I hav time to change a few things about Ryoko, I'll just change her memory to not like Tenchi as much as before" Duo says as he types on the laptop, "Finished!" Duo shouts as he types one last button and Ryoko's mind changes.  
In the future, LtStorm returns to his base, "Sir, what happened?!?!" Garland asks curiously, "Shutup!! Duo appeared and destroyed me!!!" LtStorm shouts, Garland backs up in fear, "Sorry for that, sir..." Garland says meekly, LtStorm presses a button on the control console that makes a spare mech come out, "Now, I want a time barrier on this mech, okay!" LtStorm shouts, "Yes sir!!" Garland says as he runs off to the development room.  
Washu glances over and sees Duo typing on a laptop just like hers, "Well, maybe they all have those in the future." Washu says as she glances over at Duo, Duo starts designing something to improve the LightHawk, Tenchi sits beside Washu and starts talking to her, "Hmm, Yosho, according to this time chart, I will be born in 1 year." Duo says quietly, "Great, then you can tell them the truth, right?" Yosho responds, "Yes" Duo replies.  
A week later, everything seems fine, Washu is in her lab with Tenchi, she's trying to get the last sample (You know what it is), and Duo is standing guard outside of the door, as pre requested by Washu, Mihoshi walks up to the door but is reflected back by a shield, "Why can't I come through?" Mihoshi cries out, Duo raises an eyebrow and says "Why must you always barge in at the worst times?", Washu tightens the contraption to hold Tenchi still, "Don't do that, oh, I feel so violated, why must every girl in this house be crazy!!" Tenchi yells, "Why, you can't stop me!!! And it's in the name of science" Washu says to Tenchi while she is getting the sample by... well, you know, "Yeah right, he doesn't know that I don't need this sample to complete the tests" Washu thinks to herself, Duo hears her telepathically, "Ooh, mom has always been crazy" Duo thinks to himself, Tenchi finally walks out of the lab, Washu pokes her head out of the lab, "Thanks for cooperating, Tenchi!!" Washu yells, Tenchi sighs and says "Oh, but I didn't cooperate, geez, do I have a choice?!?!", Kiyone walks up to Tenchi and asks "Are you all right, Tenchi?", Washu jumps out of her lab, "What's that supposed to mean!?!?!" Washu yells at Kiyone with an angry face, "Oh, nothing..." Kiyone says to Washu with an innocent face, "Good!" Washu says while walking back into her lab, Ryoko walks up to Tenchi, "What'd she do to you!?!?" Ryoko yells with a jealous look on her face, "Oh, nothing" Tenchi responds with a guilty look on his face.  
  
  


**To Be Continued...**


	2. Tenchi's True Love: Chapter 2

Tenchi's True Love

**Tenchi's True Love: Chapter 2**

  
  


**By Duo2000**

  
  
**I do not own Tenchi Muyo, ah you know what I mean...**   
  
Washu and Tenchi have grown closer together than ever, but in the future, LtStorm is forming a plot against Duo... "Well, while I'm making the Neo Commander more powerful, I'll send someone to destroy Tenchi!!" LtStorm says with an evil smirk on his face, he walks up to the control room and punches in a few buttons, he turns on the comm, "CZ, are you there?" LtStorm says through the COMM, "Yes, I am, sir!! What is it?" CZ asks, "Well, Duo, I have thought of a way to take him out, you could go into the past and kill Tenchi, Duo would never have been born, but my mech has to be repaired, so, your mission is to eliminate Tenchi at all costs, even your own life..." LtStorm shouts with an evil cunning voice, LtStorm walks up to his mech and starts running diagnostics on it... "Yes, sir!!! I will!!!" CZ yells through the COMM as he runs off to the time machine to go into the past, he takes many weapons with him, including a chronobeam.  
Washu walks in from her lab and yawns, "Good morning, Tenchi!" Washu says happily with a cute face, "Good morning, Little Washu" Tenchi responds with a caring look, Ayeka and Ryoko both stare at Washu jealously, "I think he's coming on to her, what do you think?" Ayeka whispers to Ryoko, "Yes, I do, but why, was it because of the test that she did?" Ryoko asks, "I doubt it, but I don't know why." Ayeka growls, Washu sits down and starts working on something, "Wanna know what I'm working on, Tenchi?" Washu Asks, A and B hop onto her shoulders, "Don't you want to know?" A asks, "Let Washu show you!!!" B shouts, Tenchi sits there with a sweatdrop coming down his face, "Uh, sure, what are you working on, Little Washu?" Tenchi asks, Washu scoots a little closer to Tenchi and starts explaining it to him, "Well, I'm working on a variation of the chronosphere, like Duo used, that gun seemed to have shot a beam that erased LtStorm from time, and the shield was not made of a force, it was made of a time barrier." Washu explains to Tenchi, "Way too easy for a genius like me!!!" Washu shouts, Tenchi sits there watching her gloat about herself, "She's so cute when she does that." He says to himself quietly, "I heard that!" Washu says with a smile, Tenchi blushes and yawns, "I wonder why Ryoko's not coming on to me as much anymore?" Tenchi says, "I really don't know..." Washu responds...  
A few days later, Tenchi is sitting down when a bullet breezes by his head, ad several more fly by, "AAAHHH!!! Wha...." Tenchi screams nervously, Duo walks ouside, "So, it is you, CZ?" Duo says calmly, "Yes, now stay out of this, I need to get to Tenchi!!" CZ Yells at Duo with an insane laugh, Everyone goes outside, Tenchi walks up to CZ and tries to hit him with the master key but fails, CZ fires a chronobeam at Tenchi, "No!!! I will not Tenchi die at your hands again!!!!!" Duo shout and runs in front of Tenchi and puts up three lighthawk wings, absorbing the shot, "What? How can he generate the lighthawk wings, only jurains can do that, and only special ones!! What if he's..." Washu says curiously, Tenchi generates the LHW and cut CZ in half, Duo ends it with a chrono beam... "Fool, he always was over confident." Duo says, Washu walks up to Duo, "Can I ask you something? In private?" Washu asks Duo, "Sure, what is it" Duo asks as they walk to a far away spot, "Well, I have been thinking about it, and I have come to a conclusion, are ou mys son in the future?" Washu asks with a concerned look on her face, "I... I can't decieve you can I? Yes, I am your son, but don't let this interfere with you and Tenchi, also, I'm curious, what was it that clued you in?" Duo replies to Washu with a surprised look, Washu laughs, "Well, it was quite easy, I mean, the laptop is the same as mine, you are a jurain, obviously thousands of years old, and you have chrono technology, and the most obvious clue.... Is this picture of me in your wallet!!" Washu says cunningly and holds up a picture of herself standing there with Duo and Tenchi, "What!!! How did you get that!?!?!" Duo asks surprised, he checks his wallet and sees it gone, "Geez, you are sneaky!"Duo says surprisedly, Washu nods her head and smiles, "Yes, it's nice to know that my son will be a great man when he grows up." Washu says happily, Duo blushes and brushes his hair back into position, "And you take after me in intelligence." Washu says with a proud look, Washu sits down and tells him about the chronosphere, "Yes, it is one of the Raven's main systems in the future, truly a great invention." Duo says while looking proudly at his mother, Washu blushes, "Well, a genius can't help it!!!!" Washu says with her hands on her hips, Duo looks up at her, "Heh... same old Washu." Duo says while laughing softly, "You mean I do that in the future too?" Washu says while sitting back down, "Yeah, you're exactly the same in the future." Duo says while looking toward the sky, admiring the beauty of the sky, "Yes, it is beautiful." Washu says while looking up too, Duo stands up and begins to walk away, "Well, I must go for now, I shouldn't reveal any more secrets, my visit might have already changed the future." Duo says while walking back inside the house, Tenchi becomes curious of what they were talking about and sits beside Washu, "Who is he, little Washu?" Tenchi asks with acurious look on his face, Washu looks over towards Tenchi happily and says "Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it.", TEnchi becomes confused but hides it, "Oh, I see" Tenchi says to Washu, Tenchi sits there and lies down, looking up at the now dark sky, the sunset had gone down, now there are stars shining in the dark sky, Tenchi puts his hands behind his head to cushion it from the grounds roughness, "I could go to sleep here, right now." Tenchi says with a tired look, "Me too, Washu responds, Washu lies down and puts her hands behind her head, and looks up towards the sky, they both fall asleep, Ryoko and Ayeka both glare at Washu jealously, "Ggggrrr.... I'm going over there right now!!" Ryoko yells as she runs towards them, "Me too, that is one thing I agree with you on, miss Ryoko" Ayeka says as she also runs on over, they are both stopped by some sort of force field, Duo looks out of one of the blinds and laughs softly, "Yes, everything seems to be going perfectly!" Duo says happily, he smiles and lies down on the couch, he goes to sleep...  
A week after the incedint with CZ, "Where is everone?" Sasami says with the entire dinner table set up with a huge meal, she sits there with a dissapointed look on her face, "I know Ryoko would want to come, I hope they're okay." Sasami says while searching around the house for everyone, she gets really worried and runs outside to look, she looks for 10 minutes and runs back inside, "Now I'm getting worried, Sasami says with a worried look on her face, she stands right next to Washu's lab, when all of a sudden, the door swings open, hittind Sasami and throwing her 10 feet, "Wow, that was great, Little Washu, you truly are a genius!" Tenchi says with an impressed look on his face, "Why thank you, Tenchi!" Washu says as she nods, she puts her hands on her hips and yells "I am such a genius!!!!", everyone looks at her and sweatdrops, everyone starts talking about Washu's new invention, while Sasami lies upside down against the wall, "Um, a little help here?" sasami says dizzily, "Sure!" Mihoshi says as she walks over to Sasami to help her up, but Mihoshi trips on a chair and falls on Sasami, Sasami lies there unconscious, Mihoshi gets up, "Oops, I shouldn't have done that, huh? Mihoshi says with an embarrased look, Kiyone runs up and grabs her, "Can't you do anything right!!! First you get me demoted, you crash your ship, and then you get me stuck here on earth!!!" Kiyone shouts while breathing hard, she lets Mihoshi down and says, "Sorry, Mihoshi.", Mihoshi stands there with a scared look, "I... I didn't mean to..." Mihoshi says while standing there scared, back over at Washu, "Can I use it?!?" Ryoko yells to Washu, "What about me?" Ayeka asks, they both start arguing over who gets to use it, Washu raises and eyebrow and shouts "No!!!! Only Tenchi, Kiyone and Duo can, the rest of you would mess something up", Ryoko and Ayeka stand there confused, "Thanks a lot, mom!!!!" Ryoko screams, "Oh well." Ayyeka says softly and sighs, they both walk off to another room, Sasami wakes up, "Hey, everyone, I have dinner ready!!" Sasami yells impatiently, everyone runs to the dinner table, but the see all of the dishes and plates empty, "What!?!?!" Sasami yells surprisedly, everyone wonders what happened to the food, and then they see Ryoko lying on the floor, "Oh, well that figures!!" Tenchi yells angrily, Washu looks over at Ryoko dissapointedly, "You ate all of the food!!!" Washu yells angrily at Ryoko, "And I was really hungry!!" Washu yells, Mihoshi turns around and her stomach growls, she stands there like she was sleepy, "But I'm so hungry." Mihoshi says weakly, Washu types on her laptop a few seconds and a hole in subspace opens, and a few frozen dinners pop out, "My special recipe!!" Washu shouts, They all sit down, Washu presses a button on each of the packages and they turn into a full course of food, everyone starts eating the food, "Wow Washu, you sure know how to cook!" Tenchi says, Washu raises an eyebrow and looks over at Tenchi, "But it automatically cooks itself, but I do know how to cook!!!" Washu yells, Tenchi laughs at Washu, "Hey!! Why are you laughing at me!?!!?" Washu shouts, Washu points her finger at him, "Because you're being cute!!" Tenchi replies, "But it wasn't supposed to be funny!!" Washu shouts, Tenchi laughs harder, "Hey!!! Meanie!!!" Washu yells, While they are doing that, Duo, who is busy upgrading the Lighthawk, walks in and sees them, he smiles and leans against a wall, Ryoko walks over to Duo and sits beside him, Duo looks down at her, "It's not fair, my own mother gets my man. Ugh, it disgusts me!" Ryoko complains to Duo, Duo looks back up and towards them and smiles, "Yes, but they make a perfect couple." Duo says quietly so that Tenchi doesn't hear, Duo stands straight up and walks ouside to work on the Lighthawk some more, Ryoko stops him and grabs his arm, Duo turns and looks at Ryoko, "What is it, Ryoko?" Duo asks, Ryoko stands up and says "Well, if Tenchi is out of the picture, then how about me and you, please?" Ryoko asks kindly, Duo looks surprised, "I'm sorry, I can't do that, Ryoko, I am from the future, there's no telling what that would do..." Duo says guiltily, Ryoko sits back down, "Oh, I see..." Ryoko says dissapointedly, she sits there and stares at Tenchi and Washu, "I'm sorry, Ryoko" Duo says sadly, Duo walks outside to the LightHawk, "What did I do wrong?" Ryoko says while sadly staring at Tenchi and Washu flirting, "Oh well, maybe someone else would come into my life, I guess there are some men just as good as Tenchi" Ryoko says more cheerfully, but still in a depressed voice...  
"What!!!!" LtStorm screams, "You mean to tell me that Ryoko wasn't his mother?!?!" LtStorm shouts at Garland, LtStorm stands there at the control panel with a gleaming look of defeat in his eyes, Garland hears LtStorm yelling and cowers, "Ye...yes sir. His true mother is proffesor Washu, it seems someone has hacked into our files, sir!" Garland whimpers, LtStorm slamms his fists onto the control panel because of his anger, "How could I have been tricked so easily?" LtStorm questions, he puts on a more confident face, "Garland, how long would it take for the time stabilizer to be built?" LtStorm asks Garland calmly, Garland punches in a few buttons on the control panel and says "It should take about a year and a half, sir!!" Garland replies, LtStorm nods and stands up from the chair, "Yes, that may be a while, I will go into hypersleep while I am waiting, start working on it, now!!!" LtStorm says as he walks away from the control panel, Garland nods and says "Yes, sir!!!", LtStorm walks out of the room and goes to the pods where he gets in hypersleep for a year and a half, Garland starts the construction of a time stabilizing shield...  
  


**One Year Later**

  
  
  
At the Masaki house, many things have changed, Tenchi and Washu are married, although it's kind of awkward because of how Washu is still using her 12 year old body, and they have a child, named Duo, Washu walks up to Duo (Grown up), "Don't you think it's time to tell them now?" Washu asks Duo, Duo stands up and says, "Yes, I almost forgot!", Duo walks into the room with everyone, "Listen up, everyone!" Duo shouts, "It is time for you to know my true identity, I am Duo, Tenchi and Washu's son, I am from the future, five thousand years from now, I have come here to defend you all from LtStorm, the only way he can win in the future is to destroy me, but thanks to my mom, Washu, our technology surpassed that of LtStorm, so, since he can't beat me one on one, he will try to wliminate me by killing my parents, but now that I've been born in this time frame, he will try to eliminate me before I grow up and pilot the LightHawk. If I am eliminated, the future will be ruled by LtStorm, forcing everyone to be his slave, it would be a horrid place, it is up to us to stop that." Duo explains to everyone, everyone looks at him surprisedly, "You.... You're my son!?!?!" Tenchi yells, Tenchi stands there amazed that his son would be the savior of the future, "Yes, he is our son, Tenchi." Washu answers, Tenchi stands there at looks at Duo, and blinks, "Well, it's impressive to know that my son will save the future" Tenchi says proudly, Duo blushes because his parents are proud of him, "It's nice to see you again, father, you were killed by LtStorm when I was eleven, I hardly remember you, since I am five thousand years old, I always wondered what you were like, and now I see, and I'm proud to have a father like you." Duo says while shaking Tenchi's hand, "Thank you, Duo." Tenchi answers, Washu sits there, but she suddenly jumps to her feet, "Duo, isn't there also an LtStorm alive in this time frame?" Washu asks seriously, Duo replies "Yes, he will be born in one month, unfortunately, I don't know who is parents are, so I can't help that." Duo replies dissapointedly, Washu sighs, "Oh, because if we could take him out, then the one from the future would also die, then we wouldn't have to worry about it" Washu says while sitting back down, Ryoko and Ayeka hop up, "You mean you knew all along that Washu and Tenchi would get married!!!!" Ayeka shouts while shaking Duo, Ryoko hops up and grabs Duo, "Well, couldn't we get together, Duo? I mean, Tenchi is out of the picture, isn't he?" Ryoko asks, Duo pushes her away and raises an eyebrow, "Ahem... YOU are my sister!" Duo shouts disgustedly, Ryoko backs away, "Oh... I didn't think about that." Ryoko says while embarrased, Washu gets a disgusted look on her face and yells "Ryoko!! Stop trying to seduce your brother!!", everyone starts laughing at Ryoko, Ryoko gets embarrased and flies off somewhere.  
In LtStorm's space ship, Garland is nearly done with the advancements, he finally finishes after a few more days, he walks over to the sleep chamber LtStorm is in, he punches a few buttons in on the console, the capsule opens, releasing LtStorm, "Is it done, Garland?" LtStorm asks while he starts waking up, "Yes sir!!! And I added a feww more advancements in too, sir!!" Garland replies while helping LtStorm out of the capsule, LtStorm has an evil smirk on his face, "Excellent, now there is no way that he can hurt me!!!!" LtStorm shouts as he walks towards the control room, he presses a few buttons on the panel, his mech appears, he examines the new features, "Hmm... everything seems perfect, great job, Garland!!" LtStorm says happily, he hops in his mech and presses a few buttons on the console, causing it to activate the chronosphere, "I'll be back, and when I am, I'll be the ruler of the universe!!!" LtStorm says the second before his mech dissapears into time, Garland waves goodbye, "Heh... watch him lose!" Garland mutters because LtStorm forces him to do so much work, LtStorm appears a few miles away from the masaki house, "Hmm, I'll procede there now." LtStorm says as he walks towards the house...  
Duo is in the cock pit of the Lighthawk testing out some things when a blip on the radar appears, "Huh? LtStorm!!" Duo shouts, he pulls up the COMM and contacts Washu, "Washu, put up the shield now!!!" Duo shouts through the COMM while switching all of the Lighthawk's systems on, Washu replies and presses a button, causing a blue force field to appear around the Masaki house, LtStorm steps in, "Ah, Duo, you see me on your radar huh? Well, let's see that chronoshield around you stop this!!" LtStorm shouts confidentally while pressing a few buttons, two lasers fly out and go straight through the chronoshield, hitting th Lighthawk, Duo is shaken by the blast, "Ugh... how did that go through the shield, impossible!! Unless he is using some kind of time altering device to stabilize the shield" Duo shouts, Duo fires two lasers at the other much, but they bouce off, "Huh? An anti matter shield?" Duo questions, LtStorm lunges forward, knocking Duo to the ground, he punches the mech repeatedly until Duo throws LtStorm into the air and fires the lasers again, but the lasers bounce back and hit the Lighthawk, causing severe damage, Everyone watches from inside the house, "Oh no!! Duo needs help!!" Washu screams, The fight goes on for 10 more minutes until LtStorm fires the NeoD-gun blast at Duo, Duo dodges, but one of the legs of his mech is totally destroyed by the anti-matter blast, "great..." Duo says sarcasticly with a smirk on his face, "I guess that leaves me only one choice" Duo says softly, LtStorm is about to finish him off when Duo appears right behind LtStorm and grabs his mech tightly, the laser cannons on the back of LtStorms mech fire at Duo, damaging the mech badly, but it still holds together, "Now, I.... I have to, to save my family, to save the future, I must... but it is a big sacrifice..." Duo says nervously, he presses a few buttons on the control panel, and then holds up a device with one button on top, through the COMM, Duo says "LtStorm, now, you will die, nothing can survuve this blast, only the firestorm shield can stop it, the one that is around the Masaki house... now... here goes, LtStorm..." Duo says confidentally, LtStorm gets mad and tries to break free, but can't, "Would you let go!!! What on earth are you mumbling about!!!" LtStorm Screams through the speaker, Duo presses the button, "Self destruction, LtStorm..." Duo says softly, suddenly, the LightHawk glows bright white and a blinding flash follows, and right after the flash, a huge energy type explosion occurs, totall destroying everything, LtStorm and Duo, the only thing left was the house and the planet, which were covered by firestorm shields, Tenchi looks out in amazement, "He sacrificed himself to save the world..." Tenchi says softly, Washu looks out, "Our son truly is brave..." Washu replies, everyone walks outside, "That's it, it's over..." Kiyone says with a surprised look, "I wish there was a way to bring him back..." Tenchi says sadly, Washu suddenly smiles and shouts "Of couse!!!", she sits down and types on her laptop, she presses a few buttons and there is a flash of light, Duo comes back to life through the chronosphere, "Oh, Duo!!!" Washu yells as she runs over and hugs him, Duo is still dizzy from being brought back through time, so he sits down, "Wha... I thought I died?" Duo says with a confused look, Washu sits down beside him and explains, "Well, you see, I entered your data into the chronosphere, so, I brought you back to life!!" She says happily while a tear rolls down her cheek, she hugs Duo and very emotionally says "Oh, Duo, I thought I lost you...", Duo hugs her back, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, mom." Duo says sadly, they sit there and talk for a while, and then when they are done, they get up, Tenchi walks up to Duo, "Duo, are you going back to the future?" Tenchi asks, Duo sighs and says "Yes, I have to, people are waiting for me there...", Tenchi asks "When?", Duo lies down because of being so tired, "Well, I'll go back tommorow after I've gotten a good rest I guess..." Duo answers, they all go inside, it is now night after all of the commotion, "Well, I think I'll go to bed now..." Duo says as he walks off to the portal, Ryoko and Ayeka chase him but run into each other and start arguing, "No!! Duo is mine!!" Ryoko yells at Ayeka, Ayeka sweatdrops and replies with "Ryoko, he's your brother!!! But I, on the other hand, it would be perfectly okay!!" Ayeka shouts, they both start fighting each other, Washu sweatdrops and looks at them, "Hmm... looks like our son is quick with the women, huh, Tenchi?" Washu asks, Tenchi turns and answers "Yes, he is, and he doesn't even try."...  
The night passes and everyone except Duo is sitting either on the couch or in a chair, Duo suddenly walks out of the portal, outside of it are Ayeka and Ryoko waiting for him, Ryoko runs up and hugs him, "Good morning Duo!!" She says as she kisses him, Duo pushes her away, "Geez, I'm your brother!!!" Duo shouts while wiping off his lips, Ayeka cackles and hugs Duo, "Too bad Ryoko!!" Ayeka yells at Ryoko, Duo sighs and sits on the couch, "So, when are you leaving, Duo" Washu asks, Duo raises his head and pushes Ayeka away, "Well, right now, actually." Duo answers, Washu hugs him and kisses him on the cheek, "I'll miss you, Duo." Washu says with tears coming out of her eyes, "Oh mom, I'll be here soon anyway, just as soon as this time frame's Duo grows up." Duo responds, everyone walks outside, Duo takes out a small device, Ayeka walks up to him, "Before you go, Duo, can I?" Ayeka asks, "Oh, I guess, go ahead." Duo responds, "Thank you, Duo!" Ayeka replies and kisses Duo, Duo blushes and sets the coordinates for the chronosphere, "Goodbye Duo!!" Everyone shouts and waves bye to him, he presses the last button and he starts glowing, "Take care, Duo!!!" Washu shouts, "I will, mom. Goodbye everyone!!!!" Duo yells while waving, just a few seconds later, Duo dissapears in a split second and returns to the future, everyone stands there with smiles on their faces, "I'm so proud of him." Washu says happily while holding her child in her hands, "Me too, Washu." Tenchi responds, Ayeka blushes and says "I think he likes me.", she stands there happily... "Yes, he told me, one day, he will come back. He says that as soon as everything is cleaned up in the futur, he will come back and visit." Washu says happily, they all stand there proud and live happily for years...  
  
  


**The End**


End file.
